otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dance Along the Edge - In the Garden
'Night's Edge Monastery: Reflection Garden ' ---- ::''This secluded garden is walled on all sides by white, sun clay masonry that reaches the height of the rest of the manor. A large canopy of treated sailcloth canvas with a subtle pulley system hidden in the recesses of the foliage allows for shelter in inclement weather and provides shade for this quiet oasis. A large, white, polished marble pool takes up the center of the garden, the image of the great sunburst etched in gold and traced on the bottom of the basin. Nestled in quiet alcoves about the garden, various benches have been placed to allow for quiet study and peaceful reflection among the carefully tended beds of colorful plants and flowers. ::''Vines work their way up the white brick walls, clinging ivy and night trumpets that threaten to take over the baked clay - and are being allowed to try. Above, the sky remains vigilant, moons and stars reflected in the pool at night, the golden sunburst sharing in the sun's glory during the day. There is a biinwood door to the south, recessed further back into one of the alcoves so that it seems more a shadow than entryway, leading to the rectory. A second door set in the white sun clay brick, leads to the chapel. ---- Sahna is seated on one of the benches, a blank leatherbound volume spread out across her lap. On the bench next to her is an inkwell and her quill, a large anae stork feather. Celeste holds the doorway for the arbiter and duchess to enter the gardens, pulling the door closed behind her. It is only once they are in the gardens that the Mikin steps away from the group to seek out one of the benches near the Nillu's side. The Arbiter enters, arm-in-arm and being amiable with the Duchess Zahir. When the destination of the garden is achieved, Milora nods at Voreyn and then shakes her head. "These are not as pretty as the lilies Master Taran planted for me at Riverhold, which I think you have seen." Finally arriving at the Nillu's side: "Well remet. Duchess Nillu, you were going to ask me a thing or two?" Milora then releases Voreyn from her hold and gives the woman a bob of her head. "Thank you, Lady Mikin," Voreyn directs to Celeste as the Lady holds open the door for her and Milora to pass. Instantly her attention is drawn to the lush landscape on the other side of the chapel, and she murmurs a sound of surprise and appreciation. "His work is breathtaking, Lady Mikin," she offers, reaching up with her free hand to pat Milora's arm linked in her own. "I think I will most certainly hire him for work at Eventide." At that, Voreyn withdraws her freed arm and lowers it down to her side, turning to Sahna for a moment with a respectful nod of her head. "Good evening, Duchess Nillu, and Light keep," she greets quietly before detaching herself slightly from the three other women to peruse the sights of the garden. "A thing or two? No. I'm going to ask you to outline the basic tenets of the imperial position in great detail." Sahna responds, dipping the quill into the inkwell and daubing the excess off at the edge. "After all, if people are going to be expected to adhere to something, that knowledge must be known in exact detail. I will ask several leading questions, to help free the knowledge from your mind." She smiles faintly, and inks something into the book. "If you don't know where to begin, I would suggest defining the Light, the Shadow, and the cosmic or celestial relation of both." She smiles politely over to Voreyn, adding, "Duchess Zahir, good evening." "Thank you, your grace," replies Celeste to the Duchess Zahir. "He's rather talented as bringing to light what is one wishes." She falls quiet as Sahna speaks, leaning her shoulder to the trellis just outside the alcove where the Nillu sits. Seating herself, the smaller blonde crosses her ankles and gives the Nillu a rather peculiar look. "What a curious question, given your situation, Your Grace. Very well. The Light is the source of all that is good in this world, and the Shadow is the source of all that is evil. They are related in that they exist opposite one another." With a parting smile to Sahna, Voreyn turns away from the group and advances on a spray of Mikin orchids, walking in a circle about the bed and looking, but not touching, carefully at the flowers. Celeste remains studiously quiet, listening to the exchange between duchess and arbiter. Every so often, they slip away to the private audience of Voreyn, yes, there is pride in her eyes over the garden. Sahna lowers her pen, expression incredulous. "My situation, hm? You mean being born 'touched? Arbiter, I wouldn't give it up for all the pretentious churchgoers in the world. Is that really all? Light good, Shadow bad? So, say, well-baked cookies are of the light and taxes are of the shadow, because one is good and one is bad?" "I was actually referring to your being in very close proximity to someone who claims to be able to teach this very subject." Milora looks a little stunned by Sahna's reply, but nods as she presses forward. "Both of those things are created by humans, and almost nothing that we produce is purely from Light or purely from Shadow - excluding, in some cases, magic." Sahna wags the quill pen at Milora, shaking her head. "Mmh. I am not a student of Night's Edge, Arbiter, so I assumed you meant being 'touched. It's the first thing people look at, when they meet me these days." She shifts in her seat, expression sober. "Alright, next question, then. Unlike cookies and taxes, Light and Shadow aren't created by men.. So who did create them? Is there a guiding force, or is it more like two ingredients thrown in a pot to boil or curdle of their own accord?" Nodding appeasingly, Milora smiles. She makes a vague gesture with her hands, peering at Celeste as she speaks. "This is a great mystery, as it is generally accepted that the Light and Shadow have existed long before any human brain can comprehend. Philosophers can speak on the very subject forever, debate, and argue. I do have a personal theory on this matter, but it is irrelevent to you. The point is that the Light and Shadow undeniably exist. -- You 'pot' simile is not entirely incorrect. They exist together, not in equal parts, but together, each waxing and waning constantly. The Shadow increases when it is endorsed; so does the Light, to my understanding." Sahna writes as Milora speaks, gaze flickering from the woman to the parchment and back again. "Alright. Now, onto balance. I've heard that word bandied about a great deal lately.. So what is the natural balance of things? If everything is good or evil, waxing or waning without any specific measurement of parts, where does balance come in? It'd be nice if you'd define how the Tribunal views the concept." "Balance is an almost intangible and extremely idealistic concept that will probably never be acheived. It can theoretically exist out of civilisation, an absolutely natural state where Light and Shadow are harmonious and neither waxes, wanes, helps or harms." Milora's mouth quirks there, and she raises an eyebrow with a little nod. "As it is, you can understand how that can not happen while people are as people are." For a moment, the sound of the quill scratching swifly across the parchment is the only sound from Sahna. She glances up, smiling amiably, once she's finished writing. "Yes, I can understand that, I think. So.. Dragons. What's the official policy on them?" "I think that depends on which dragon," Milora says smilingly, meeting Sahna's gaze and giving a brief shrug of her shoulders. "As far as I have been made aware, dragons are usually entirely seperate from us. We do not understand them, but I believe it is the general opinion that they are motivated by things unrelated to humans. They can benefit or harm us, and some tend more towards one than the other. In short, I do not think there is a written policy, because they are too difficult to understand." "That's very helpful to know." Sahna Nillu responds, nodding slowly. "Those were my major questions, Arbiter. Is there anything else important that you think should be added, things that are different from the church policy we were all raised with?" There's a little breath, and an eyebrow quirked in the direction of Celeste and Voreyn in turn. "It is the opinion of the Tribunal and the Order that although the Shadow is evil by its very nature, and while those who are Touched by its curse - I am sorry (an apologetic wince) - frequently require careful guidance, the magic that comes from the Shadow /can/ be manipulated for beneficial purposes. That is: being Shadow Touched does not /make/ a person evil; being SUnkissed does not /make/ a person good. It is the choices that are made regarding which determine such a thing." At last, she looks at the Viscountess. "What say you, Celeste Mikin? You have been silent, and that is strange." Celeste offers a slight smile to the Arbiter and Nillu. "the Stanchion believed that through education and the Light that one could learn follow truth of heart. So such tenets is what I have suggested here at Night's Edge. As to what I believe, it is not choices that make the man but strength of heart. Choices can be made for a great many reasons, whether they be for good or ill. But one's heart, that cannot lie." "Many would argue that the choices that one makes are directly influenced by the strength of one's heart," Milora says to Celeste, giving a small smile. "If that is all, Duchess Nillu, I will not keep you from your travel any longer. Celeste Mikin, perhaps we two can speak later tonight; I am going to ride into town for supper and a breath of fresh air." Sahna leans back, stroking her cheek, expression speculative. "Thank you. I've been summoned to the crystal tower, so I suppose I ought to not dally." She responds, voice low and quiet. "Well. It looks like I might miss the rest of the fun. Try not to maul one another." "I'm sure that can be arranged, Lady Arbiter. Lightholders has a nice shriekweasel steak," offers the Mikin with a smile. She pushes away from the trellis, looking back to Sahna at the news. "Travel safely, your grace. Light guide and protect you on your journey and I've a personal matter to speak with you later... but there is always time." Finding this an appropriate time to pop back into the conversation, Voreyn turns back to the gathered women and frowns lightly at Sahna's words. "I thank you, Lady Mikin," she directs toward Celeste with a pleasant smile, "for allowing me to wander your garden. I shall have to write to Master Songbird right away to commission him for my own landscaping. He has done beautiful work, and I hope you are proud of it." To Milora and Sahna she turns and bows her head briefly. "Light keep, Duchess Nillu, Baroness Lomasa, and travel safely. I too must needs be attending to some matters at hand." "I look forward to seeing you at the council, Duchess Zahir." Sahna replies, taking a small bottle of fine sand from her dispatch pouch, and sprinkling it across the ink. Lifting the papers, she blows across the surface. That done, she folds the small volume closed and smiles over to Celeste. "Thank you for your hospitality. I may return soon, I may not. We'll see." "Such is the way of the wind," replies Celeste with a wry smile. "Then until we meet again, your grace." She pivots on her heel to speak with the Zahir. "I am sure that Master Songbird will present you a garden that suits you, your grace. He's a talent for such matters and I know that I've treasured what he's born here in my home." The Mikin brushes a blonde lock behind her ear, "Light guide you until we meet again." Whereas it seems that others are quick to make their retreat, the tall blonde moves towards the central pond at the center of the garden. "And I you, Duchess Nillu," Voreyn replies quietly to the woman as she gathers her articles an dprepares to go. The Zahir tugs her gloves down onto her fingers and once more offers Celeste a pleasant smile. "Light keep you as well, Lady Mikin, and once more, I am grateful for your hospitality. Peace find and keep you and yours." With that, she turns to walk carefully toward the chapel door and tugs it open to disappear inside and, presumably, out through the courtyard to her mount. ---- ''Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs